Shut up, Castle
by Pop-2-more-buttons
Summary: Was Beckett really serious with it when she told Castle that he won t get to touch her tonight? Beckett starts to think and her inner dialogue makes her realize something really important. It was so obvious all the time, wasn't it?


**Shut up, Castle**

* * *

"Sorry, you won`t get lucky tonight, writer boy."

Beckett tried to make a point in their discussion and as Rick started to touch her in a tender way, she slapped his hands away and turned to not have to face him in his obvious disappointment. She just couldn't believe he`d rather touch her than to work things out by arguing. He just wanted to fuck it out, as it seemed.

But she couldn't deny she craved for his touch though, too.

She had always been the one enjoying physical pleasures for pleasure`s sake with her former boyfriends. But up until now she had never been fond of having sex every day.

But with Rick Castle everything was different. Ever since they`d been together, she simply couldn't keep her hands off him. Kate Beckett never would have thought though that it was love making in particular that she could get obsessed with and that she never wanted to miss and never wanted to end. She didn't know up until now that she could actually be this lecherous and that she would need sexual release over and over again.

Before she met Rick Castle she didn't know that sexual attraction was there for a reason. Before she made love with Rick that first night she hadn`t yet made the experience of how arousing and satisfying an intimate encounter could actually be.

All this she just only learned with Castle. It indeed seemed that she wanted it now more than ever, even more she ever thought possible. And just so right this moment.

She longed for feeling his hands joint with hers. She wanted to feel his fingers on her waist, on her breasts, on her whole body. She craved for feeling his lips touching hers. She needed to feel his mouth on her neck, on her nipples, on her stomach, all over her body.

In the end Beckett almost went crazy as she realized to what extent she missed their tender love making which she refused them to have tonight.  
She sighed, actually rather frustrated with the outcome of her overly strict rejection to his approach. But she simply couldn't stand being distracted by obtaining over-attentive physical affection.  
She wouldn't change her point of view or come out with a different opinion in their argument only because of feeling his tender fingers on her, and as if he didn't already know that.

_Whom do I try to fool now? He don't seem to mind that much that I had turned him down for the first time. He`s lying there so calm, almost as if he is already asleep. Or so it seems!_

But as Kate already noticed, it only seemed like that. She almost knew for certain that he didn't sleep. His breathing wasn't regular. He was too calm. That was what proved her right. Still, he was lying there, right beside her, not saying anything, still not moving in any way. So she slightly tensed, stopped in her track of thoughts.

Whom was she kidding?  
She wanted him badly!  
She had always wanted him!

She`d wanted him that day with his zombie make-up.  
She`d wanted him at that day she learned that he started to follow this jack-ass Slaughter and has gotten beaten up.  
And she`d even wanted him on those days he went to lunch with this blonde bimbo Jacinda.  
She`d wanted him since that day she was infuriated with jealousy about his former muse Sophia Turner.  
She`d wanted to grow old with him since this day they were taught by Joe and Vera that they never needed anything else than each other.  
She`d wanted him as badly as right now in this wonderful and intimate moment when he had touched and stroked her hand ever so tenderly so that she had felt pure pleasure tingling up and down her spine, when she had felt his attraction pulling her in, luring her into a dream.  
Kate had wanted him on that terrifying day when she realized he could have been dying in that bank.  
She`d wanted him even more since that day in that hotel room in L.A., and she`d even wanted him more than ever since that fateful day of her shooting when he told her he loved her.  
She`d wanted him since that day he`d read these love letters to her.  
She`d wanted him since that night in that dance-club when they had spied on Oz.  
She`d wanted him ever since that day they first kissed. There she`d found magic again she thought she had lost forever.  
She`d wanted him since that day he`d asked her to marry her, just out of a point he wanted to make to Ryan.  
She`d wanted him since that night they celebrated in his new bar when he had bought "The Old Haunt".  
She`d wanted to be that beautiful woman who would one day move into his loft and stay with him forever.  
She`d wanted him since that day when he came back to her, back from the Hamptons.  
And she`d even wanted him ever since that day on the playground when he had asked her "through the flowers" if she`d had any serious candidates that wish to marry her.

Beckett now realized that she had always wanted him. She knew it long before she acted on it that she loved him.  
And who was she now to deny herself that opportunity of happiness?

She`d hesitated way too long to act on what she wanted.

_The hell with it! I think I have to make my point in another way._

Out of a sudden reflex she turned to face him again, and right then she saw him grinning from ear to ear, radiating out of pure joy.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me, I knew you wouldn't be able to ignore your innermost dreams. I just knew."

Kate didn't even bother to shoot him a death-glare anymore.

She only crashed her lips down to his and ravished his mouth out of an unbearable tension and with a passion she didn't know she possessed. Tongues battling, rousing warm and flattering feelings in her lower stomach, she just came up for air. After some head spinning moments of overall joy, she deeply inhaled but did not let go of his lips.

With love and passion sparkling in her eyes, she breathed into his mouth:

"Shut up, Castle! I love you!"

* * *

**Author`s Note:**

Thanks for reading. As English is not my mother language, you may find some grammatical errors. Hope that won`t disturb you in enjoying reading it. As I`m new to this, I`d like to get some reviews to see if I should continue with writing or rather not, so please tell me if you`d liked it.


End file.
